Pouring
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Lately, Jade has really liked to be underwater. Lemon. Smut. Jade/Dave. (Originally posted on my A03, back in June 2018. Link to original post: /works/15088538)


It's pouring.

The slightly cool, transparent "rain" pours around Jade's head, her once wavy hair now drenched into a straight form that clings to her waist. The teen softly rubbed the top of her left breast, causing the water's direction to slightly bounce off of her left hand and her chest.

The teenager moved her hand to her belly button, her fingers slightly rubbing the small inside of the hole. She used her other hand to softly cup her right breast, swirling the water all over her pink nipples.

Jade slowly lifted her right foot unto the neck of the bathtub spout, and gently lowered her left fingers right on her clitoris. She formed her left hand in a claw like position, and used her middle finger to softly rub up and down her labia.

The teen turned the water faucet slightly down, and immediately jolted with pleasure. The icy feeling was slightly too much to bare, but at the same time, excited Jade even more.

"This is so naughty," the ebony haired female said to herself, not able to suppress a giggle, "I never realize how fun this could be!"

The jittery girl rubbed herself briskly, almost scratching her labia and clit with her left fingers. She extended her right arm and grabbed the second, smaller, retractable shower head, and quickly reached for the upper shower knob that connected the smaller shower head with the larger one.

With a slightly devious face expression, the emerald eyed nymph turned the knob up. She quickly faced the smaller shower head at her right leg, which still stood on the tub faucet. After a few seconds, she used her left fingers to extend her folds wide, before she turned the smaller shower head upside down, and put it only two inches away from her labia.

"_Ooh_ my!"

Jade slightly wet herself, her juices being destroyed by the water thrown at her insides. She rubbed herself rapidly, and felt her right leg slowly start to shake.

"This is too good," the sixteen year old moaned as her love juices leaked out of her sweet spot, "I should do this every time it gets hot!"

Jade slightly turned her neck to the right and grabbed a few parts of her hair, by her teeth. She wished someone could've been there to grab her hair, and finger her rapidly, but this would do.

Besides, Jade felt herself close to a climax, and basically rubbed the shower head on her labia. She rubbed her middle and ring finger around her clit, chewing her hair greatly. She didn't want to wake any of her fellow humans, and the trolls were definitely awake on this eerie night, expectant of nocturnal aliens.

Just as she was about to climax, however, Jade was suddenly turned around and pushed roughly, chest first, to the salmon pink, checkered wall.

The teen almost shrieked, but when she looked down and saw pale hands rubbing the shower head unto her labia, and felt a member right on her soft anus, Jade only swiftly turned around with a cheeky grin, rubbing her femininely small, slightly tanned rear between her "assaulter's weapon".

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Dave! You're quite the naughty boy!"

Dave smirked at Jade, naked but still with his signature shades that hid his red eyes. As Jade had taken off her eye-wear, she slightly pouted at her boyfriend's slight insecurity.

"I know it's cause you're cool and all, but come on, Dave. Just this once, take your glasses off!"

The long haired teenager pouted at her boyfriend's lack of true stripping. Almost every single time the two made amazing love, or in more accurate terms, _when he fucked her silly_, he would cling to those spectacles as if they were glued to his handsome, really pale face. "I love your eyes, and I wish you would too. I don't know why, 'cool guy,' you still seem to worry about my reaction- I've seen them at least a million times."

Dave playfully scoffed and flipped his sunglasses over the shower curtain, grabbed a fistful of Jade's wetten straight hair, and used his other hand to gently turn the other teen's face towards him a tad more.

"Shit, Harley, I guess you're right."

The green eyed female only looked at Dave's beautiful scarlet red eyes for a few seconds, before she jolted in pleasure- Dave roughly shoved his whole prick into her asshole. He also put the smaller shower head, which had been dangling towards the bottom of the tub, right on her labia.

"I hope you can find it in you to stare at my eyes some more," the male of the two growled in pleasure, quickly going in and out of the other teen's anus, "cause, girl, you're about to ride the cool dude roller coaster."

Harley bit her lip as Strider handed her the shower head- it took all her strength to not fall down in pleasure. The teen girl began to rub herself hastily, moaning at how, every time Dave went in and out of her, a wet, slapping sound was heard, and, _Jesus Christ_, was that hot.

She was so into the sex, it took her a few seconds to realize that Dave took the shower head and had begun to insert it into her insides.

"Dave, this can't fi..._Ooooh_..."

Although Dave had switched the water back to the larger shower head, Jade had already climaxed all over the smaller shower head, and faced her bold lover.

"Oh my goodness, Strider, you're so _dirty_," the girl playfully joked around, getting even wetter when she saw Dave's left hand grab her left wrist and held it to the wall, "and I love it, too! These three years with you have been so...exciting!"

Dave smirked at Jade and used his right hand to roughly grabbed the ride side of her waist, responding, "You know it, Harley."

The male teenager roughly pulled the shower head out of his long haired companion, smirking when the girl's legs shook.

With a loud moan, the rapper wannabe fastened his speed, moving his right hand to softly rub Jade's right nipple. He rubbed all over the thing, before deciding to caress Jade's whole right breast. They were a tad small, but it made Jade even hotter, in Dave's opinion; perky, soft and nothing big in size was amazing on such a exotic girl.

As the blonde inspect the alluring body of his lover even more, he began to question how he never realized how Jade's tan lines were on everything except for her breasts, which their amazing paleness hinted at how much she covered up her mounds. The fact that her bottom was tanned also made Dave realize that Jade had done many outside "adventures" without underwear, and that made the Texas originating boy ready to climax.

With a loud growl, Dave shoved himself as far into Jade's anus as possible, the boy squeezing her right breast as he exploded his sperm into her rectum.

Harley held unto the wall as much as she could, her short nails digging into the cement line. With a moan, she felt Strider's potent, _hot and sticky and pleasuring_ sperm start to slightly leak out of her anus, as well as her own fluids dripping from her insides, unto her thighs.

In sight frustration, Jade turned to Dave with a playful pout, exclaiming, "This time, I actually AM dirty. Looks like I need to take a real shower now."

Dave smirked at Jade, pulling out of her. He turned the other teen around and held her arms, walking backwards into the water falling from the large shower head.

"We can always clean you out with the smaller shower head," the red eyed male lustfully replied, looking at Jade's thighs, "I just hope that, this time, there's no extra 'pouring' on this roller coaster. Guess when you're as cool as me, you do everything a little too strongly, huh?"

Jade smirked at her rough lover, responding, "I guess you're right, 'cool guy'!"

The perky girl slightly lowered her partner to her level, as he had half a foot of a height on her, down by his shoulders, and practically invaded his tongue with her's.

She needs to rinse off more.


End file.
